1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to structural members, formed of tape, and to a particular form of plied filamentary tape bonded with a matrix in a selected geometric form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Filamentary tape such as fiberglass in a suitable matrix has long been used to form structural members of relatively high strength and light weight. It is known that strength may be increased through utilization of multiple plies of such material wherein the fibers of each ply are transversely arranged relative to those of another ply.
One of the problems of such prior art structures arises when bending such tapes to form various structural geometries. Axially extending, unidirectional fibers will form to contour only by simple bending, and then only at large or gentle radii because the fibers will not allow local elongation or contraction. It is only the oblique or angle ply material that will elongate or contract easily by parollelograming to a different angle during placement prior to curing the impregnation matrix. some prior art filamentary tapes included unidirectional and angle plies of the same width in the same tape. Forming such tapes to complex contours without wrinkling or fiber damage was not possible.